Fluch oder Segen der magischen Welt?
by Sureves96
Summary: Es sollte der Sommer ihres Lebens werden. 1 Woche Kroatien mit einem Haufen anderer Jugendlichen, ohne Eltern, und jede Menge Strand, Sonne, Meer und Spaß. Stattdessen finden sie sich genau 16 Tage vor Abreise, beim letzten Shoppingtrip, in einem zwielichten Pub der sie direkt in die Magische Welt Londons bringt... Dies ist ein Geschenk für meine Freundin mehr nicht :) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Der Schrecken der Magischen Welt

Infotext.:  
Es sollte der Sommer ihres Lebens werden. 1 Woche Kroatien mit einem Haufen anderer Jugendlichen, ohne Eltern, und jede Menge Strand, Sonne, Meer und Spaß. Stattdessen finden sie sich genau 16 Tage vor Abreise, beim letzten Shoppingtrip, in einem zwielichten Pub der sie direkt in die Magische Welt Londons bringt...

Dies hier ist der erste Teil meines Geschenkes an meine beste Freundin. Von ihr kam die Idee und der Wunsch eine Geschichte zu haben in der wir beide in die Welt von Harry potter gelangen - gesagt getan! Dies hier ist nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack, ich habe schon 12 fertige Seiten hier rumliegen :) ich veröffentliche dies nur um eure Meinung dazu zu hören, Kritik und wenn es geht auch etwas Lob, da meine Freundin es schon kennt und, wie ich mit stolz sagen kann, begeistert ist. Ich hoffe wirklich dass es euch gefällt! Deutsch ist eig. nicht meine lieblingssprache um zu schreiben (oder zu sprechen ^-^), ich bevorzuge englisch dafür, deshalb hoffe ich ihr könnt mir meinen furchtbaren Schreibstift verzeihen =.= es ist in deutsch einfach nicht so ... Schön?!

außerdem habe ich mir gedacht das ich hier nur Update wenn auch ein paar Reviews reinkommen !

So, R&R and pls be gentle with me :3 !

Kapitel 1 – Die Reise beginnt

Eigentlich war es ein ganz normaler Tag gewesen. Wirklich, nichts hätte mich beim Aufstehen merken lassen dass ich 24 Stunden später dort bin wo mich meine Träume schon so oft hingeführt haben. Es sollte ein ganz normaler Shoppingtrip werden. Die letzten Einkäufe bevor meine beste Freundin Lena und ich den Sommer unseres Lebens am Strand von Kroatien verbringen. Stattdessen sind wir in England. Warum wir England gegen Kroatien eingetauscht haben? Haben wir nicht. Eigentlich wollten wir nur kurz aufs Klo und uns einen schokobrownie gönnen. Aber ich sollte am Anfang starten...  
„Oh mein Gooooott Leeenaaaa!" höre ich mich kreischen während ich quer über den Bahnsteig auf den Lockenkopf meiner aller besten Freundin zu renne, den riesigen Koffer achtlos hinter mir her schleifend. Die gaffenden Leute herum blende ich völlig aus, konzentriere mich voll und ganz auf Lena, die, ebenfalls ohne auf die Leute um sie herum zu achten, auf mich zu stürmt. Ich versuche gar nicht erst zu bremsen sondern werfe mich mit voller Wucht in ihre Arme. Das letzte treffen ist jetzt schließlich schon ganze 2 Monate her! „OMG, Süße ich hab dich sooo vermisst!" begrüßt mich meine beste Freundin, nachdem wir uns endlich voneinander gelöst haben. „Was meinst du wie ich dich vermisst hab?! Ich war im Zug so aufgeregt das ich nicht mal eine einzige vernünftige Zeichnung hinbekommen habe!" grinsend verdreht Lena die Augen „Du und deine Zeichnungen! Sollen wir gleich nach Hause oder lieber noch ein bisschen Schaufensterbummel betreiben?" fragt sie mich während wir, Arme eingehagt als hätten wir Angst uns wieder zu verlieren, die Bahnsteige entlang zum Eingang der S-Bahn laufen. "Ich fänd's klasse wenn wir gleich nach Hause könnten," antworte ich nach einer Sekunde des Überlegens „Meine Füße bringen mich um!". „Klar! Ich wollte dir sowieso noch etwas geben..." meint sie schelmisch und zwinkert mir zu. "Ich dir auch! Ich wollte es dir schon geben als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben aber ich hab's bis jetzt ausgehalten." erwidere ich mit genau dem gleichen schelmischen grinsen auf den Lippen.

-20 Minuten später -

Mit einem erleichternden „Uff!" lasse ich mich in die weichen Kissen von Lenas Couch fallen. Die Zugfahrt war zwar kurz gewesen, 1 Stunde in allem, doch die Nacht war ebenfalls keineswegs lang gewesen und ich fühle mich wie gerädert. Eigentlich würde ich mich am liebsten zu einem Ball zusammen rollen und ins Reich der Träume driften, doch stattdessen zwinge ich meine Augen offen zu bleiben und ziehe meinen vollkommen überfüllten Koffer zu mir heran. Eigentlich ist es ja noch zu früh Geschenke auszutauschen, um genau zu sein genau 17 Tage zu früh, doch wir hatten beide am Telefon entschieden dass wir nicht länger warten konnten. Wie üblich, bei besonderen Treffen, hatten wir jeweils für den anderen eine Kleinigkeit besorgt. Meine Überraschung hatte ich extra von Japan herschicken lassen ( inklusive meine neusten Schmuckstücke wie die goldene Taschenuhr die um meinen Hals, zusammen mit der Freundschaftskette die Lena und ich uns mal gekauft hatten, baumelt ) , was mich insgesamt 20 Euro Versandkosten gekostet hat. Als ich Lena näher kommen höre schiebe ich die kleine Geschenkverpackung unter eines der Kissen und tue so als würde ich nach einem Paket Taschentücher suchen würde. Lena zwängt sich inzwischen vollbeladen mit 2 Flaschen Wasser, mein absolutes Lieblingsgetränk, und verschiedenen Süßigkeiten durch die Tür. „Taaadaaa!" grinsend lässt sie ihre Beute neben mir auf das Sofa fallen, und ich quietsche vor Freude laut auf „Ich hab alles besorgt was wir für eine perfekte HP Nacht brauchen!" ."Und ich hab an alles andere Gedacht!" rufe ich aufgeregt während ich aus meinem Koffer alle 8 Harry Potter DvDs herauskrame, inklusive meines nagelneuen Zauberstabes „Außerdem, habe ich noch was mit gebracht..." mit einem teuflischen grinsen nehme ich die kleine Geschenkverpackung hinter den Kissen hervor, während Lena ebenfalls ein längliches dünnes etwas, verpackt in grünes Geschenkpapier, von ihren Schreibtisch nimmt „Mal sehen ob du meines toppen kannst!" „Wetten wir?" frage ich neckend und strecke ihr meine Hand hin „Abgemacht!" Meine Freundin zögert keine Sekunde und nimmt meine Hand. „Okay dann auf 3?" Nickend tauschen wir unsere Geschenke aus und machen uns bereit das Geschenkpapier herunter zu reißen wie eine Katze die ihr Krallen schärfen muss. „Eins. Zwei. Fertig? Drei!"

LuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLu LuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLu Lu

„Ready?" frage ich Lena und starre auf die uns bevor liegenden Shops „Ready!" antwortet sie mir und wir beide starten unsere Shoppingtur. Die Nacht war lang gewesen und, obwohl wir uns die größte Mühe gegeben hatten, hatten wir es, schändlicher Weise, nicht geschafft alle 8 DvD's wach zu bleiben. Dafür sind wir jetzt jedoch verhältnismäßig frisch und starten gut gelaunt unseren Einkaufsbummel. Während wir von Geschäft zu Geschäft ziehen, vergeht die Zeit wie im Flug und letztendlich entschließen wir uns, uns irgendwo einen Muffin oder so uns zu gönnen. Als wir uns umblicken bemerken wir wie weit wir gelaufen sind, wir stehen in einer eher kleinen Gasse, und wenn wir uns umdrehen können wir die große belebte Hauptstraße sehen. Es sieht aus als würde dort wo die Gasse anfängt ein Schleier hinunterfallen, der all die bunten Farben und lauten Töne verschluckt und alles in dumpfes Grau umwandelt. Ich überlege gerade ob wir nicht doch wieder umkehren sollten, als ich die einzigen Farbpunkte in der Straße entdecke. Es sind ein paar rote Blumensträuße die sich, etwas verwelkt, auf ein paar kleinen Tischen vor einem Kaffee tummeln. Ich stupse Lena an und zeige auf das Anhängeschild das über einer dunkelbraunen Tür schwankt. „Original Englisch Brownies!" kann man in etwas verwitterten Buchstaben darauf lesen und kurzerhand entscheiden wir uns, dass wir unbedingt mal Englische Brownies essen wollen. Als wir durch die Tür gehen ist es als würde man gegen eine Wand rennen. Draußen war es furchtbar heiß gewesen und nun atmen wir erleichtert die angenehm kühle Luft ein. Ich nehme Lena ihre Leichte Strickjacke ab und hänge sie zusammen mit meiner auf einen Kleiderhaken, während sie sich schon mal neugierig umsieht und nach einen geeigneten Platzt Ausschau hält. Wir entscheiden uns für eine kleine Sitzecke, die zwar etwas versteckt ist, aber in der man einen herrlichen Überblick über den Raum hat. Das Kaffee ist verwinkelt und eine große alte Bar dient als Anlaufpunkt. Die Tische sind dunkelbraun während die Stuhle in einem, ebenfalls dunklen, rot gefärbt sind. Auf der uns gegenüberliegenden Seite Steht eine Massige Glasvitrine mit verschiedenen, sehr Englisch aussehenden, Services. Alles in einem macht es einen netten heimlichen Eindruck und ich fühle mich sofort wohl. Lena sieht sich derweil schon die Speisekarte an und ich werfe Neugierig ebenfalls einen Blick hinein. Augenblicklich habe ich das Objekt meiner Begierde gefunden „Und hast du was gefunden?" frage ich meine beste Freundin und fummel an der Halskette an meinem Hals herum. „Mmmhhh, ich denke ich nehme die original Englischen Brownies und eine Eisschokolade, und du?" antwortet sie und legt die Karte zurück auf den Tisch „Rate" sage ich nur und grinse wie ein Honigkuchenpferd „Öhm, dasselbe?!" Ich nicke und blinzele überrascht als plötzlich ein Mann, vermutlich der Kellner, vor uns steht „Haben sich die Ladys schon entschieden?" erkundigt er sich und ich bemerke seinen Englischen Akzent. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Lena, kann ich sehen dass es ihr genauso geht denn sie zwinkert mir zu und gibt ihm unsere Bestellung. Ich währenddessen scanne ihn von unten bis oben ab. Er trägt die übliche Kellner Kleidung und das einzige, was mir an ihm auffällt sind seine braunen Lederschuhe und seine etwas längeren hellbraunen, in einem Zopf zurück gebundenen Haare. Alles in einem sieht er nicht schlecht aus, und er hat tolle blau-Grün funkelnde Augen, doch bedauerlicher Weise viiiiiel zu alt. Der Kellner verbeugt sich leicht und verschwindet dann hinter der Bar um unsere Eisschokolade zu machen. Es sind keine anderen Gäste im Raum und ich bin zuversichtlich dass es schnell gehen wird. Ein Stupser in die Rippen reist mich derweil aus meinen Gedanken raus und ich blicke Lena fragen an. „Wollen wir nicht schnell auf Klo?" ich nicke zustimmend und wir schieben uns an den Tischen und Stühlen vorbei in die Toilettenräume.

LuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLu LuLuLuLuLuluLuLuLuLuLuLuLuLu Lu

Ich wasche mir die Hände und sehe im Spiegel wie Lena an ihrer neuen Halskette herum fummelt. Ich unterdrücke ein kichern und frage stattdessen ob sie ihr gefällt. „Gefällt? GEFÄLLT?" Lena starrt mich ungläubig an „Lele die Kette ist der Hammer! Ich glaube du hast mein Geschenk bestimmt um Längen geschlagen!" Ich schüttele resistent den Kopf „Quatsch! Dein Geschenk ist einfach der Hammer! Ich wüsste nicht wie ich das übertreffen sollte!" In der Tat waren unsere beiden Überraschungen einfach nur cool. Ich hatte Lena (und mir) das Piratenmedaillion aus Fluch der Karibik 1 gekauft, welches jetzt golden schimmernd von unseren Hälsen baumelt. Lena stattdessen hat mir ( leider abwaschbare ) Tattoos der dunklen Male aus Harry Potter besorgt. Sie sehen exakt so aus wie die Tattoos aus den Filmen, und man könnte denken sie wären echt. Wir haben beide extra T-Shirts angezogen, damit auch jeder das schwarze Mal auf unseren Unterarmen sehen kann. Und haben dafür auch so den einen oder anderen neugierigen Blick bekommen. Ich lächle und fahre leicht mit dem Zeigefinger darüber. Ich finde es einfach wunderschön. Vielleicht solltet ihr wissen, dass Lena und ich, falls wir nach Hogwarts kommen würden, wahrscheinlich in getrennte Häuser sortiert werden würden. Laut Pottermore bin ich in Slytherin und Lena in Huffelpuff. Ich finde Huffelpuff passt perfekt zu ihr, denn sie ist unglaublich nett und sehr loyal zu ihren Freunden. Nun, etwas überrascht war ich schon als bei mir Slytherin heraus kam. Ich hätte eher Huffelpuff oder Gryffindor erwartet, denn sooo böse bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Doch nach kurzem Einleben habe ich kapiert dass Slytherin nicht augenblicklich Böse bedeutet, sondern Familie und meist auch das Wissen wie man sein Ziel erreichen kann. Und vor allem dass man keine Mühen schert um sein Ziel letztendlich auch zu erreichen. Seit dem bin etwas besessen von meinem Lieblingscharackter Severus Snape, während Lena doch eher zu Harry, Hermine und Ron hält. Nichts desto trotz, würde uns dieser Umstand kaum etwas ausmachen. Lena gehört für mich zur Familie, sie ist wie meine Schwester und ich würde alles für sie tun. Außerdem haben wir auch meinen Umzug in ein einstündig entferntes Kaff überstanden und sind nun seit fast 5 Jahren unzertrennlich. Folglich würden wir wohl alles schaffen! Lena hat ihr Handy hervor geholt und fotografiert inzwischen ihre Kette. Ich nehme meines aus meiner Hosentasche und stelle mich neben sie. „Komm wir machen welche zusammen." meine ich grinsend und wir rücken näher zusammen. Schnell folgt ein Foto nach dem anderen und wir albern aufgedreht mit unseren Ketten und Armen herum. Plötzlich merke ich dass es Neblig wird. Moment neblig? Shit! Ich hatte den Wasserhahn angelassen und nun war der Raum mit Nebelschwaden durchzogen. Ich stürze schnell zum Waschbecken und drehe den Hahn zu, während Lena ein kleines Fenster öffnet. Schnell verschwinden die Schwaden, doch der Spiegel ist immer noch von winzig kleinen Wasser Tröpfchen überzogen. Es ist ein alter, sehr großer und schon etwas angelaufener Spiegel. Alles in einem passt er sehr gut zu dem Bad, welches in braun in Gold tönen gehalten ist. Ich höre draußen Geschirr klappern und wir packen unsere Sachen wieder in unsere Handtaschen, welche wir vorsichtshalber mitgenommen haben. Wir sind gerade dabei zu gehen als Lena plötzlich stehen bleibt und mich schelmisch angrinst. „Warte kurz!" Lena eilt zurück zum Waschbecken und schreibt in großen, gut Leserlichen Buchstaben „MORSMORDE!" an den Spiegel. Ich muss Kichern und gehe zu ihr um noch eine Schlange dazu zu malen, stoppe jedoch kurz bevor meine Finger die Spiegeloberfläche berühren. Lenas Schrift zieht leichte Wasserfäden nach unten und es sieht auf einmal richtig gruselig aus. Ich schaue mir die Schlieren genauer an und starre konzentriert auf die Wassertropfen, die langsam hinunter fließen. Irgendetwas kommt mir komisch vor. „Komm schon, ich glaub ich kann die Brownies schon riechen!" Lenas Stimme holt mich mal wieder aus meinen gedanken und ich weiche vom Spiegel zurück. Bestimmt alles nur Einbildung! Lena nimmt meine Hand und will mich in Richtung Tür ziehen, doch ich weigere mich kurz und will doch noch schnell die Schlange auf den Spiegel schmieren. Da passiert es. Als meine Finger Das Kondenswasser berühren, knackt der Spiegel bedrohlich. Er bekommt tausend und aber tausende von kleinen Rissen, durch die es golden schimmert. Lena und ich starren uns mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen an und ich halte ihre Hand fester. Was hab ich da nur angestellt?! Ich begutachte wie sich die kleinen Risse weiter ausbreiten, mit einander verbinden und so ein riesiges Gold schimmerndes Spinnennetz bildet. Plötzlich bricht der Spiegel auf und wir werden in einen Strudel aus tausenden von Farben gerissen. Ich weigere mich Lenas Hand loszulassen und schirme mit der anderen Hand meine Augen vor dem gleißenden Licht ab. Die Farben verschwimmen, werden immer heller, drehen sich wie ein Glücksrad beim Jahrmarkt und dann auf einmal wird alles schwarz. Und wir fallen und fallen und fallen ins Nichts.

Love it? Hate it? Want to cry, vomit or something else? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, ich Update jetzt doch. Auch wenn diese Geschichte anscheinend so schlecht Eheschließung ist, dass mir nichtmal jemand dass sagen möchte XD Q.Q oder aber es gibt einfach niemanden der sie liest X.X

anyway, ich werde uploaden weil ich bisher 12 000+ geschrieben habe und nicht wirklich weiß wohin damit ^-^

Here we go.

Fallen. Eigentlich ist das Fallen ja gar nicht so schlimm. Es ist die Schwärze, das Nichts um uns herum, was mir Angst macht. Lena und ich können uns, seltsamer weise, immer noch erkennen, es ist, als würde von uns ein Licht aus gehen das genug abgibt um gerade noch unsere Gesichter zu beleuchten. Meine Gedanken rasen und doch fällt mir immer nur ein Wort ein „Shit!". Lena und ich hatten es geschafft uns irgendwann wieder an einander zu klammern, nachdem wir einige Meter (vielleicht aber auch hunderte Meter wer weiß das schon?) alleine in die Tiefe gerauscht sind. Lena versucht mir etwas zu zurufen, doch das Getöse des Windes verschlingt jedes Wort und trägt sie wie Vögel davon. Ich versuche an Lenas Lippen zu erkennen was sie sagt, doch es ist zwecklos und ich schaue sie einfach nur fragend an. Lena lässt eine meiner Hände los und zeigt nach unten. Ich folge irritiert ihren Zeigefinger, erwarte die bereits bekannte schwärze, und sehe … Licht. Die schwarze scheint sich auf zu lösen, ich bemerke wie wir langsamer werden nicht viel nur ein wenig, und wie mir etwas am Gesicht entlang streift. Ich schreie auf. Federn! Erschrocken lasse ich ihre Hand los um mir mein Gesicht vor den blendend weißen Federn zu schützen. Was ist hier bloß los?

Langsam lichten sich die Federn und kann ich einen Boden erkennen, er ist grau und sieht von der Ferne aus wie ein einfacher grauer Grund. Nach wie vor rasen wir immer noch mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden zu. Wenn wir nicht langsamer werden haben wir noch ein echtes Problem. Fieberhaft suche ich nach einer Möglichkeit unseren Fall zu stoppen und dabei das grausige Bild, was sich in meinem Kopf gebildet hat zu vertreiben. Verzweifelt schaue ich zu Lena, ich weiß dass ich sie nicht hören kann, doch wir konnten uns auch immer ohne Worte verständigen. Lena sieht verzweifelt aus, und ich weiß dass auch in meinem Gesicht pure Panik zu lesen ist. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und automatisch nicken wir uns gegenseitig zu. Egal was kommt, wir haben immer noch uns 2. Inzwischen sind wir dem Boden schon erschreckend nah gekommen, ich kann sogar schon vereinzelte dunkel graue Steine erkennen. Ich greife Lena Arm und klammere mich daran fest, wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Strohhalm. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, trotz der extrem misslichen Lage, schaltet sich mein Sarkasmus ein. Super Leona, warum passiert so was eigentlich immer dir? Egal wie verrückt es auch sein mag, es muss erst Leona passieren um ein Patent zu bekommen. Und jetzt hast du auch noch Lena mit hinein gezogen. Flüstert mir die kleine gehässige Stimme zu. Wäre diese nicht genug gewesen denkt sich jetzt auch noch meine Fanstimme ein. Komm schon Leona! Du weißt den Zauberspruch! Arrest- Haltet die Klappe, alle beide! Schreie ich die Stimmchen an. Ja ich weiß ich hab mal wieder Mist gebaut, und ja ich weiß der Zauberspruch heißt „Aresto Momentum"! Aber was hilft mir das denn jetzt noch?! Ein ziehen an meinem T-Shirt reißt mich aus meiner inneren Diskussion und ich schaue nach oben. Lena ist ein Stück über mir und formt mit dem Mund die Worte „Aresto Momentum" ich wundere mich nur ein bisschen darüber das sie genau das ausspricht über das ich mir „Gedanken" gemacht hatte, das war bei uns keine Seltenheit, doch wie sollte uns das jetzt helfen. Ich forme die Worte „Why?" doch sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern, also nicke ich. Ich zeige nach unten, dann auf mich und zeige ihr dann mit den Fingern dass ich den Countdown zähle. Sie nickt und zieht sich langsam zu mir herunter. Sich ohne Stimme zu verständigen war zwar schwieriger als sonst, aber machbar. Schnell checke ich den Grund unter uns. Wir sind schon sehr nah und ich kann schon Bäume und Pflanzen, sowie ein riesiges Anwesen erkennen. Ich schließe kurz die Augen und versuche mich zu entspannen, naja zumindest soweit zu entspannen wie du kannst wenn du in mehreren hundert Metern in die Tiefe fällst. Dann fange ich an zu zählen ich schaue abwechselnd nach unten und in Lenas Gesicht. Sie sieht zuversichtlich aus, auch wenn ich weiß dass wir beide bestimmt furchtbar Angst haben. Ich greife mit einer Hand ihre und drücke sie, mit der anderen zähle ich runter. 5, der wind der mir Tränen in die Augen schließen lässt. 4, die Bäume die jetzt so nah sind. 3, Lenas Hand die meine festhält. 2, gleich ist es soweit. 1, wir sind nur noch wenige Meter vom Boden entfernt. JETZT ! „ARESTO MOMENTUM!" schreien wir mit all meiner Kraft dem Erdboden entgegen und ich kneife die Augen zu. Plötzlich geht tatsächlich ein heftiger Ruck durch meinen Körper und ich öffne die Augen, erwarte schon fast ein weißes Licht, Wolken und ein großes Tor zu sehen, eventuell auch ein paar dicke Kinder mit Flügel. Doch ich sehe nichts von all dem, sondern Stein. Grauer, rauer von kleinen rissen und Steinen bedeckter Stein. Plötzlich löst sich meine Starre und ich lande unsanft auf dem harten Grund. Stöhnend richte ich mich auch und krieche zu Lena herüber um zu sehen ob alles okay ist. „Alles in Ordnung?" frage ich und Lena nickt etwas benommen „What the fuck war das?!" fragt sich mich „Kein Plan. Wo sind wir hier bloß gelandet?" antworte ich ihr, obwohl ich mich eher selbst Frage. Stöhnend stehe ich auf und strecke einen Arm auf um Lena ebenfalls auf zu helfen, welchen sie mit einem dankbaren Blick annimmt. Langsam sehe ich mich um. Wir sind in einem Garten gelandet. Es ist nicht unbedingt der eindrucksvollste Garten den ich jäh gesehen habe, er ich eher dunkel gehalten, mit viel Stein und wenig grün, doch so hässlich ist er auch nicht. Was jedoch eindeutig eindrucksvoll und auf keinen Fall zu übersehen ist, ist die große Villa die prachtvoll vor uns herauf ragt. Sie erinnert mich eindeutig an eines der sogenannten Mansions die man in den alten Filmen, wie Stolz und Vorurteil, sieht. Ein stillgelegter Springbrunnen steht vor einer kleinen Treppe die hoch zu zwei dunkel verglasten Flügeltüren geht. In der Tat sehr Eindrucksvoll. Lena steht neben mir und starrt mit offenem Mund das Anwesen an. „Ich weiß, Wow oder?" Immer noch mit offenem Mund nickt sie wie betäubt und starrt weiterhin das Anwesen an. Ich mache einen Schritt darauf zu und berühre die leicht vertrockneten Rosen die den Steinweg säumen. Alles in einem kommt es mir vor als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. Wehte vorhin noch der Wind um unsere Ohren, kann man jetzt nicht mal die leichteste Brise spüren. Konnte man vor hin nicht mal seine eigene Stimme richtig hören ist es jetzt erdrückend still. Ich schwöre man könnte eine Nadel fallen hören. Ich will mich gerade zu Lena umdrehen als ich plötzlich lautes gefluche und das tok tok tok von Absätzen höre. Was jetzt? Fieberhaft überlege ich ob wir uns verstecken, um Hilfe rufen oder einfach dort stehen bleiben sollen wo wir gerade sind. Lena hat mich währenddessen an der Hand genommen und den Zeigefinger an die Lippen gelegt und ich nicke zustimmend. Am besten warten wir ab was passiert denke ich noch als die beiden Flügeltüren auffliegen und eine wütend drein blickende Frau hinaus stürmt. Ihre Haare sind genauso gelockt wie Lenas doch ihre sind von einem sehr sehr dunklem, fast schwarzen, braun. Sie hat ein schwarzes Kleid mit einer edel aussehenden Ledercorsage am Oberkörper. Alles in einem sieht sie aus wie aus einem Film entsprungen und ich bekomme das Gefühl nicht los sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Die Frau hat uns entdeckt und ist wie vom Donner gerührt stehen geblieben. Der Mund vor Schreck leicht geöffnet und einen kleinen Holzstab lose in der Hand.  
Lena und ich starren uns beide mit Schrecken in den Augen an bevor wir unsere Blicke wieder der schwarzhaarigen Frau zuwenden. Irgendetwas kommt mir an ihr bekannt vor und ich trete automatisch näher an Lena heran, von der dunklen Aura der Frau mehr als beeindruckt. Das jedoch scheint ein Fehler gewesen zu sein, denn die unbekannte löst sich aus ihrer starre und schreit los. " Who are you?! How did You find us mh?"in weniger als 4 Schritten ist sie bei uns und baut sich vor uns auf. Alles was ich denke ist: Super. Auf bloody englisch. Mein Gehirn scheint kurzzeitig eingefroren zu sein denn mehr als ein "äääääähhhh..." Fällt mir nicht ein, ich bin kurz davor auf sie zu zugehen und sie zu bitten uns den Weg zur nächsten Bahnstation erklären zu lassen als mein Blick auf ihren Hals fällt. Und das was an ihm hängt. Es ist eine alte Kette die aus einem silbernen Vogelkopf und einer schwarzen lederkette besteht. Ich kann das Geräusch praktisch hören als es in meinem Kopf Klick macht und drehe mich automatisch zu lena um. Welche - wie kann es anders sein - das selbe macht " Bellatrix !" Kreischen wir uns gegenseitig an und kichern drauf los. Bellatrix selber ist vergessen bis uns eine Hand die Lenas Arm mit einen eisigen griff umschließt aus unserem Lachanfall herausreißt und uns zurück in die "Realität" bringt. "Yes I am Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange of the noble house of black and you will say who you are or I will kill you right here." Lena und ich starren sie beide erst mal mit vor schreck geweiteten augen an während mein Gehirn auf Hochtouren läuft. Englisch war schon immer eine meiner stärken gewesen doch diese Situation lässt mich etwas langsam werden. doch Bevor wir hier noch beide drauf gehen räuspere mich und antworte ihr auf meinem im Moment besten englisch "Uhm, i'm very Sorry if we disturb you madam lestrange. This is Lena and I am Leona. I don't know how we got here, maybe with a portkay, and frankly we don't even know where we are." In zwischen bin ich fest davon überzeugt dass das ein Traum ist, und tue einfach so als wüsste ich Bescheid. Ich will ja schließlich nicht dass es ein Albtraum wird. Lena schaut mich derzeit fragend an und befreit sich zögernd aus Bellatrix griff, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun mir zugewendet hat. "I don't know if you are saying the truth but to me you are looking like some Hogward's children. And what we do with little Howard's babys? Well we have some fun!" Meint sie und lacht ein ziemlich fieses lachen weswegen, wenn man mich fragt - was natürlich keiner tut, sie einen Aufenthalt in ner klapse fällig hätte. „oh I know what I do with you two!" Singt sie fast und klatscht for Freude in die Hände "I will take you to my lord! He need some fun after the thing in the ministry... And you are funny, aren't you?" Oh uh das hört sich echt nicht gut an! Ich nicke nur verzweifelt doch Lena scheint eine Idee zu haben. Sie lehnt sich zu mir herüber und flüstert mir ein einzelnes Wort ins Ohr. Snape. Ich Schenke ihr mein breitetest Grinsen und wende mich Bellatrix zu. "You may do that madam Lestrange. But before I must insist to see Mister Severus Snape. We have some very important things to discuss before we met OUR master" ich betone OUR ganz besonders und lena zeigt ihr ihren Arm mit dem aufgeklebten tattoo, das auf einmal sehr echt aussieht, um meine Aussage zu bekräftigen. Ihr selbstgefälliges Grinsen verschwindet und sie sieht auf einmal sehr ... Unsicher aus. " why didn't you say before that you are dead eaters too? And why don't I know you?" Fragt sie und schaut zweifelnd abwechselnd in mein Gesicht und auf Lenas Arm " well, we didn't say it because we only know some of the highest death eaters and even if we heard about the famous madam lestrange we didn't know how you look. Snape was the one who told us about the dark lord, and maybe that's why you don't know us, he brought us from Germany." Versuche ich ihr zu erklären während mein und Lenas Gehirn auf Hochtouren eine Lüge nach der anderen spinnt. Bellatrix legt den Kopf leicht schief und scheint zu überlegen was sie nun mit uns machen soll und ich bete heimlich das dies kein Alptraum wird - oder das wir bald aufwachen. "okay. I may bring you two to Severus, I must talk to him anyway. Follow me... If you can." Mit schnellen Schritten verschwindet sie im Gebäude und Lena und ich beeilen uns ihr nachzulaufen.


End file.
